Story of a girl
by Washy-woman
Summary: Julchen has something special, Julchen has her. Songfic Fem!Prussia/Fem!Canada


This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looked so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles

This story Isn't about me. I mean I'm totally awesome and worthy of books written about said awesome, but this is about a girl. A girl everyone forgot, a girl named Madeline Williams.

Now how many days in a year  
She woke up with hope  
But she only found tears

Madeline was invisible. Which sounds kind of cruel, but is completely true. Almost no one noticed her and even her family had trouble remembering her! She once told me how she used to wake up everyday hoping today would be the day that she was finally noticed. She doesn't hope anymore.

And I can be so insincere  
Making her promises never for real  
As long as she stands there waiting  
Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes  
Now how many days disappear  
When you look in the mirror  
So how do you choose

I never meant to hurt her. She was Maddie, my very best friend! But I did something stupid and unawesome, I neglected her. I didn't mean to, but at some point in time we just started growing apart. I had my friends, school, my part time job. I couldn't focus on her anymore. I know she got lonely, I could tell in her eyes when I had to leave, I still kinda hate myself for that. Actually no, that isn't right. I am awesome! I could never hate myself! I did however hate the totally unawesome thing I did. It hurt her, I know. I told her once, she should go out and meet new people, really try to get other people to know her. She looked at me and replied "you're the only one I want, Everyone else has never even looked my way, why should I want to force them to know me when I have someone who knows me right here?" I left that night vowing to make time for her.

Your clothes never wear as well the next day  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way  
You never seem to run out of things to say

Maddie always complained she was so average, that she could never get her hair to fall just so. I always told her she was gorgeous, and people were lucky to even get a glimpse of her radiating beauty. She always looked at me skeptically, but let it go.

This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looked so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles

One day we were looking through an old photo album with me squealing at how cute she looked, and Maddie rolling her eyes and smiling at my reactions. I stopped for a moment to look at her, with her big sparkling cerulean eyes, here pale soft skin, and smile. A beautiful, genuine, happy, smile. It was then I realized exactly how much I loved it when she smiles, and how much I loved her.

Now how many lovers would stay  
Just to put up with this shit day after day  
Now how did we wind up this way  
Watching our mouths for the words that we say  
As long as we stand here waiting  
Wearing the clothes or the soles that we choose  
Now how do we get there today  
When we're walking too far for the price of our shoes

When I told Madeline I loved her, she looked so shocked, almost as though she never believed someone could love her. I watched her breathlessly, before a giant smile spread across her face as she replied, " I have been waiting so long for those words." We laughed and hugged, and I'm pretty sure that was the best day of my life, which is saying a lot since my life is really awesome! I mean we still have ups and downs like any couple, but when Maddie is depressed, since she is still largely ignored (though it's getting better!) Or when I have just taken too much flack from the idiots who can't take my awesome. We have each other. Even when we have fights, which can get really big and unawesome, and painful, in the end we always make it work. Regardless of the fighting and bad days I wouldn't trade my little Birdie with her soft blonde hair, and pretty smiles for the world.

AN: so this just is. I like this song muchly! It's by nine days! http:/ /www. youtube .com/watch?v=ZIANBamMgas

good music in seconds just remove spaces!

leave comments! since they are loved.


End file.
